Ciclón De Amores
by Flamars
Summary: Este fics narra la historia de varias parejas. Es un OOC. ZoRoKu, LuNa,SanVi y muchas mas
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:Ciclón de amores.**

**Parejas:ZoRoKu(Zoro x Robin x Kuina), LuNa(Luffy x Nami), SanVi(Sanji x Vivi), UsoKa(Usopp x Kaya), NoAceBo( Nojiko x Ace x Bonney), LawMo(T. Law x Monet), Smotash(Smoker,Tashigi), SaKo(Sabo x Koala), Mihper (Mihawk x Peronna), MarMar(Marco x Marguerite).**

**Advertencias: Lemmons, Violencia, Palabras Malsonantes, Muerte de un personaje.**

**Diclaimer: Como ya saben este fics es sin ánimo de lucro, One Piece Pertenece al Mangaka Eiichirō Oda.**

**Petición:dejenme Reviews Para saber que tal la historia.**

**Modificaciones:**

**—edades:**

**Zoro-18 años**

**Robin-18 años**

**Kuina-18 años**

**Luffy-18 años**

**Nami-18 años**

**Sanji-18 años**

**Vivi-17 años**

**Usopp-17 años**

**Kaya-17 años**

**Nojiko-20 años**

**Ace-21 años**

** -19 años**

** -20 años**

**Monet-19 años**

**Smoker-24 años**

**Tashigi-21 años**

**Sabo-19 años**

**Koala-18 años**

**Mihawk-28 años**

**Peronna-18 años**

**Marco-21 años**

**Marguerite-21 años**

**—Mas modificaciones:**

**-Luffy, Ace y Sabo son hermanos de Sangre.**

**-Smoker y Tashigi, serán agentes de policia.**

**-Zoro y Monet, serán hermanos de Sangre.**

**-Zoro aun no tendra la cicatriz en el pecho.**

**-Smoker no tendra cicatriz en la cara y en vez de fumar puros, fumará cigarrillos normales.**

**-Olvia sigue viva.**

**-Robin, Nami y Vivi son compañeras de piso.**

**-Zoro, Luffy, Sanji y Usopp también serán compañeros de piso.**

**-Ace, Sabo, Marco y Law serán compañeros de piso.**

**-El Campus, New World, dará clases como en un instituto Normal.**

**-Kaya no Vivirá en una Mansión.**

**-Bell-mère sigue viva.**

**-Kuina sigue viva.**

**-Kuina es la hermana pequeña de Tashigi.**

**-Chopper será el gato de Robin,Nami y Vivi.**

**-Las Clases del Campus, serán, Primero, 15-17 años,segundo 16-19 años,tercero 17-18 y CG(cuarto grado) donde se admiten muchachos que quieren hacer un Módulo o un Bachillerato, 18-28 años.**

**-Mihawk será el profesor de Educación Fisica.**

**-Franky será el profesor de tecnologia.**

**-Brook será el profesor de Música y tutor de Segundo.**

***Ustedes eligen: tengo una pregunta que hacerles.**

**-¿Quieren que Robin y Law sean hermanos?.**

**La decision mas votada ganará.**

** ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**CAPITULO 1: INVITACIÓN A LA FIESTA.**

Un grupo de chicos platicaba sentados en la mesa de la cafeteria del Campus, New World.

—Crees que tu hermano nos deje ir a su Fiesta—dijo un chico ansioso por Saber la respuesta, que un chico pelinegro le iba a dar.

—No lo sé, pero si quieren Vamos y le preguntamos—Dijo el pelinegro entusiasmado por ir a ver a sus hermanos.

—chicos no se hagan falsas ilusiones, esas fiestas son solo para mayores no creo que Ace nos deje ir—dijo un chico con una larga nariz.

—tenemos dieocho años, ya somos mayores de edad—le protestó un chico peliverde, el cual solo queria ir a la fiesta para tomar alcohol.

—Pero yo tengo diecisiete—le devolvió la protesta el de la Nariz larga.

—No os preocupeis por Nada, convenceré a Ace para que nos deje ir—dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.—Vamos a buscar a Ace—volvio a decir el pelinegro.

—Vamos, Vamos, Que seguro que en la fiesta habrá chicas guapas—dijo el Rubio con corazones en los ojos, mientras bailaba alrededor de la mesa.

—Pervertido—susurró el peliverde para si mismo, pero esa palabra llegó a oidos del Rubio.

—A quien llamas pervertido, eh, Marimo—dijo el Rubio queriendo comenzar una pelea, entre él y el peliverde.

—¿Quieres pelea, cejitas?—dijo el peliverde levantandose de su asiento y encarando al Rubio.

—Oe, Oe, parad ya por favor—suplicó el narigudo, pero de Nada sirvió pues sus dos amigos comenzarón una pelea.

Mientras que el peliverde y el Rubio seguian con su disputa, El pelinegro fue a Buscar a Ace y el narigudo se quedó a separar a los dos luchadores.

El pelinegro caminaba mirando a los lados para encontrar a su hermano, que según el se deberia de encontrar cerca del aula de CG. Mientras caminaba no miró hacia delante y tropezó con una chica, cayendo èl encima.

El pelinegro sentia algo debajo suyo, abrió los ojos, ya que los habia cerrado por la caida, y vió que era una de sus amigas, la chica que sentia al chico encima suyo se sonrojo ante tal contacto.

El pelinegro se quedo embobado mirando esos ojos color miel, al igual que la chica, la cual tenia el pelo naranja, que miraba los profundos ojos de Luffy, todavia con un sonrojo.

El pelinegro acercó su Rostro al de la chica, la cual seguia embobada mirando los ojos del chico.

—Ejem, Ejem—carraspeó una hermosa chica pelinegra con unos penetrantes ojos azules, la chica pelirroja se separó del chico con un empujón que mandó al chico bien lejos.—Siento interrumpirte Nami, pero tenemos que irnos ya, el descanso va a terminar—dijo la chica, Nami se sonrojó aun mas.

—No interrumpiste Nada, Robin, es que el idiota de Luffy va y me hace caer con él—dijo la chica excusandose, pues ella tampoco miraba de frente.

—lo siento, Nami—se diculpó Luffy el cual tambien estaba sonrojado y tenia un chichón en la cabeza, causado por haberse caido de cabeza gracias al empujón de Nami.

—Te mas cuidado, no puedes ir por la vida cayendote encima de preciosas damas como yo—le regaño Nami, Robin reia por lo bajo para que Nami no la escuchara, pero Nami lo escuchó—¿y tu de que te ries?—preguntó Nami enojada.

—de nada, de nada, anda vamonos ya, fu fu fu—dijo Robin, intentado no hacet enfadar mas a la pelirroja.

Mientras con el narigudo, peliverde, y Rubio.

—Ya os habeis quedado a gusto—dijo el narigudo con alguno golpes en la cara, que fueron causados por intentar apaciguar la pelea que se llevaba a cabo.

—Como Nunca—dijo el peliverde sonriendo de lado, pero su cara era un poema, varios arañazos y con un hilo de sangre en la boca.

—le doy la razón al marimo, Usopp—dijo el rubio sonriendo igual que el peliverde, su cara tambien parecia un poema, un hilo de sangre le caia por la boca y algunos rasguños en la cara.

—Venga Vamos a buscar a Luf..—pero las palabras de Ussup fueron

interrumpidas por la alarma que indicaba que el tiempo de descanso habia terminado.

Todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

Mientras Ussup y sus dos amigos caminaban tranquilamente hacia la clase de tercero, pero mientras caminaban una chica con el pelo azul oscuro paro en seco al peliverde.

—Zoro Roronoa, alto ahi—ordenó la chica peliazul con voz autoritaria. El peliverde y compañia pararon y miraron a la chica que acababa de hablar.

—¿si? Quieres algo kuina—dijo el mencionado, la chica se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, que duró unos segundos.

—no me has dado un beso en todo el dia—dijo la chica con una sonrisa picará.

Usopp y el Rubio avanzarón, pues querian dejarles privacidad a la pareja.

—solo era eso—le dijo Zoro, volviendola a besar en los labios, este beso duró unos segundos mas que el anterior.

—si quieres puedes pasarte despues por mi departamento—dijo ella con voz melosa, mientras apretaba a su chico contra ella.

—Ni muerto, de seguro que Tashigi me correria sin pensarselo—dijo el Peliverde rechazando ir al departamento de la chica.

—tienes razón, pero ella tiene sus razones—dijo Kuina, mientras caminaba alejandose del peliverde—venga, vamos a clase que llegaremos tarde—dijo la chica volteando a ver al peliverde, el cual la miraba sonriendo.

El peliverde comenzó a caminar junto a Kuina, la cual le tomo la mano con la suya propia.

Un poco mas atrás que la pareja, Nami y Robin, que acababan de ver la escenita romantica, caminaban tranquilamente, pero la morena al ver esa escena miró al suelo con una mirada triste pero sin dejar de caminar. Nami se dió cuenta de la mirada de tristeza que tenia su amiga.

—¿por que de esa, mirada triste?—dijo la pelirroja intentando sacarle una respuesta a la morena.

—que mirada triste—dijo la morena, que ahora tenia una sonrisa en los labios. Nami sabia que esa sonrisa era forzada, pues ella conocia a la morena como a la palma de su mano, pero decidio no buscarle las tres patas al gato.

—no, nada—dijo Nami para no molestar a Robin. La cual agradeció mentalmente a Nami.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los alumnos de tercero estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, esperando al profesor. Cuando por fin llegó el profesor de educación fisica, Dracule Mihawk, todos los alumnos que mantenian una conversación callarón ipso facto.

—buenos dias—dijo el profesor con una voz fria como el hielo. Casi todos los alumnos le saludarón al profesor, digo casi, por que Zoro se estaba echando una siesta. —silencio—susurro el profesor.—Vamos al gimnasio sin hacer ruido—volvio a susurrar. Todos los alumnos, excepto Zoro, se levantarón con cuidado, todos excepto kuina, que hizo ruido a drede, para despertar a Zoro.

—oi...quereis de dejar de hacer rui...—Zoro no pudo articular palabra alguna al ver a Mihawk.

—Ups lo siento—dijo Kuina, haciendose la inocente. Mihawk la miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos—dijo cortante Mihawk, todos los alumnos, incluido Zoro, se levantarón.—Roronoa, Kuina, quedaros un momento, los demas al gimnasio, estaré alli de inmediato —dijo Mihawk friamente.

Todos los alumnos, a excepción de Zoro y Kuina, se marcharón al gimnasio.

—Lo siento, Profe—se disculpó Zoro, Mihawk lo miró a los ojos. Zoro se sentia acorralado ante esos ojos de halcón.

—que no vuelva a ocurrir, ya te he dado demasiadas oportunidades, a la proxima lo dejaré todo a manos del director—amenazó Mihawk, Zoro tragó saliva y asintió.—y tu Kuina, se que Zoro y tú sois pareja, pero cuando yo te de una orden, la cumples sin rechistar, de acuerdo—dijo Mihawk a Kuina, ella asintió con la cabeza—bien, vamos al gimnasio—y dicho esto los dos alumnos y el profesor, se dirigieron al gimnasio, donde un Rubio y un moreno, conversaban.

En el gimnasio.

—Oye Luffy, le dijiste a tu hermano sobre la fiesta—le dijo el Rubio a su despistado amigo. El chico sonrió.

—si antes de que entraramos a clase, me encontré con Bunny y le dije que le dijera—dijo el chico moreno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—para empezar la preciosa chica de la que me hablas es Jewelry Bonney, una chica con un pelo rosa, largo, bellisima, de tez blanc..—intentó decir el rubio, pero algo le llamo la atención.

—ja, ja, tu crees, vale podriamos ir mañana en la tarde—dijo una chica peliazul, con el pelo largo, ojos azules y curvas escandalosas, que hablaba con un chico Rubio, con una gafas de sol que le tapaban los ojos y un pañuelo azul que le rodeaba el cuello.

—Claro, Vivi, y además luego podriamos ir al bar y tomar algo—dijo El rubio, la muchacha le sonrió.

—que buena idea, Kohza—dijo la chica aún sonriendo, Kohza también sonrió.

El rubio al escuchar los planes de Vivi y Kohza, casi explota de rabia. Pues el sentía algo muy raro cada vez que se acercaba a la peliazul, algo que nunca habia sentido por otra chica.

—oye te ocurre algo Sanji, jamás te habia visto tan ido, en que pensabas—dijo luffy, el cual se habia extrañado al ver como el Rubio miraba a Kohza con Una mirada de odio.

— , no pensaba en nada—dijo Sanji, dando por concluida la conversación con Luffy, pues por la puerta acaban de entrar, El marimo, la preciosa Kuina y el misterioso profesor Dracule Mihawk.

—Muy bien, ya que estamos todos aqui, seguiremos con nuestra unidad didactica de Judo—dijo el profesor, todos los alumnos asintierón, algunos con ganas y otros sin ganas.—las parejas de judo, serán. Sanji contra Nami—anunció Mihawk.

—hai—asintierón los dos susodichos, aunque a Sanji no le hacia gracia pelear contra una chica, y menos con una de sus amigas.

—Kuina contra Luffy—volvió a anunciar Mihawk—Kozha contra Vivi—los dos asintierón, El rubio miró al profesor con una mirada furiosa.—Peronna contra Koala—Dijo Mihawk, mirando solamente a Peronna, la cual sonrió al notar la mitada de su querido profesor, Mihawk desvió la mirada y carraspeó —y Zoro contra Robin—Los dos asintierón, aunque Robin sonrió hacia dentro.—vamos, haremos un pequeño torneo, de acuerdo—todos asintierón—bien, en posiciones—todos se colocarón frente al otro—que comienze...ya—todos los alumnos comenzarón.

—Sanji contra Nami.

Nami y sanji forcejeaban, pero Sanji no queriendo hacerle daño a la pelirroja, se dejó caer.

—Sanji, aunque sea una dama, no deberias haberte dejado ganar—le riñó Nami a Sanji.

—Jamás le haré daño a una dama—dijo Sanji levantandose.

—Kuina contra Luffy.

Kuina y luffy comenzarón la lucha, mientras Luffy intentaba caer a Kuina, esta esquibava cualquier intentó, pero en un descuido Luffy le hizo una llave y kuina cayó al suelo.

—Ja ja ja, Gané, Gané—decia luffy alegre, dando saltitos de alegria.

—ja ja ja, si ganaste, pero Zoro se vengará, ja ja ja—dijo Kuina, que aunque habia perdido, se sentiá Feliz al ver al pequeño amigo de Zoro saltando de alegria.

—ja ja ja, estoy ancioso por luchar contra él—dijo luffy desafiante. Kuina rió contenta.

—Kozha contra Vivi.

Khoza estaba a punto de caer, pero en un descuido de la peliazul, consiguió reducirla.

—Vivi en que estabas pensando, casi me ganas pero estabas como ida—dijo Kozha extendiendole la mano a Vivi.

—lo siento, has ganado je je je—le dijo Vivi a Kozha. La verdad Vivi al escuchar al Rubio decir que jamás dañaria a una mujer se habia distraido.

—Peronna y Koala.

Koala seguia sin dejarse caer, Peronna era una rival muy dura, Pero ella habia aprendido de Su novio y No se dejaria vencer tan facilmente. Peronna la cual intentaba caer a Koala con alguna llaves, que eran detenidas por Koala, se despistó al notar la mirada de su prfesor sobre ella. Koala aprovechó el despiste y de una potente llave, consiguió derribar a Koala.

—ja te gané, chupate esa—dijo Koala con una sonrisa, las palabras sonaban muy tranquilas. Peronna miró a Mihawk, el cual desvió la mirada.

—te habria ganado, si alguien no me hubiera despistado—dijo Peronna mirando a Mihawk, el cual le dio la espalda, para que no notara su sonrojo—HoroHoroHoroHoro—rió la pelirrosa.

—Zoro contra Robin.

Zoro intentaba caer a Robin, pero Robin era muy agíl y no cedia.

—eres bastante dura de pelar—dijo Zoro, el cual acababa de ejecutar un llave, pero Robin la habia evitado facilmente.

—me ensañarón defensa personal desde muy pequeña—dijo Robin la cual habia esquivado otra llave del peli-verde.

Zoro seguia sin poder derribar a la morena, hasta que no se sabe como, tropezó con Robin y los dos cayerón, Zoro encima y Robin debajo. Zoro miraba a Robin a los ojos, perdiendose en ellos, Jamás habia visto unos ojos tan bonitos. Robin, que también miraba perdida a los ojos de Zoro, esos profundos ojos negros que la llevaban a otro universo. Sus rostros se estaban acercando poco a poco...

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

Sus rostros eran separados apenas unos centimetros. Hasta que el espacio entre sus labios habia desparecido, exacto Zoro y Robin se estaban besando, el beso duró unos cinco segundos, cuando se separarón los dos estaban sonrojados aún mirandose a los ojos, sin previo aviso, Robin volvió a besar a Zoro, este beso duró lo mismo que el primero. Cuando se volvierón a separar Zoro no sabia que decir y Robin, digamos que ella estaba en otro mundo, un mundo en el que solo existia ella y Zoro. Pero ese mundo fue sustituido por la realidad.

Zoro se levanto rápidamente mirando hacia los lados, por si alguien lo habia visto, Pero gracias al dios Enel, Nadie estaba mirando, ni siquiera Mihawk, que estaba de espaldas. Robin tambien se levantó y se acomódo la ropa.

—Zo..zoro yo...—intentó decir la morena, pero una mano en la boca lo imterrumpio.

—Shsssss...N..no di..digas Nada, si..siento lo del beso—se avergonzó Zoro al decir esto último, Robin asintió con la cabeza y Zoro liberó la boca de la chica.—o..oye Robin, de verdad que lo siento, ha sido un acto reflejo de esos—dijo Zoro con un leve sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Robin estaba muy neviosa, por fin habia probado los labios de Zoro, y juraria que le habia sabido a Gloria, jamás habia probado unos labios tan apetitosos.

—Y..yo tam..tambien siento haberte besado, se..seguro que tambien habrá sido un acto reflejo—Dijo Robin intentando Sonar lo mas tranquila que pudiera. Zoro giró la cabeza, dirigiendo la mirada a Kuina la Cual acababa de pedir permiso a Mihawk para ir al Baño.

—Claro Kuina, No tardes demasiado—le dijo Mihawk a Kuina, permitiendo a la muchacha a ir al baño.

—Gracias, Profe—dijo Kuina, Dirigiendose al baño.

Zoro volvió a girar la cabeza, encontrandose los preciosos ojos azules de la Morena, ella miraba atentamente como Zoro se acercaba a ella y le susurró al oido.

—te espero hoy a las seis en el parque de Marine Ford, si quieres vienes, si no no pasa nada—terminó de susurrar Zoro, el corazón Robin palpitaba violentamente rápido, Tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, lo que acababa de Susurrarme Zoro era una propuesta para...

—Profesor Mihawk, Profesor Mihawk—Dijo un Alumno que acababa de entrar en el Gimnasio. El Profesor Mihawk Volteó a ver al Alumno que le habia llamado.

—¿Que pasa?—preguntó el profesor al alumno.

—El Director Shanks requiere su atención—dijo el alumno a Mihawk.

—esta bien...Chicos Volved a Clase, Yo tengo que tratar unos asuntos—Ordenó Mihawk, Todos asintierón. Mihawk se marchó con el Alumno, y todos los alumnos de tercero se dirigieron a Clase.

Mientras Caminaban hacia Clase, Cierto peliverde estaba pensando en lo que le habia dicho a Robin.

POV Zoro.

Por que le dije eso a Robin, no es que me guste, Solo quiero aclararle que Todo habia sido un Claro Error *Sabes que eso es Mentira* ¿Quien eres tu?* Soy tu subconsciente, Idiota* otra vez tú, ¿que quieres? *queria aclararte que has quedado con Robin por que llevas coladita por ella desde primero* !QUEEEEE¡Claro que no!* Sabes que es Verdad* no, no es Verdad * Sabes que soy tú, y si estas coladito por ella* entonces por que salgo con Kuina , eh * Pues por que Cuando Robin estaba saliendo con un chico en Primero, Kuina te pidió que fueras Su Novio y Tú aceptaste por que Robin ya tenia Novio, ¿Cierto o no?* N..no no es cierto * Lo ves, titubeaste al hablar* Y..yo n..no ti..titu..tubeé* Volviste a titubear* ¡ CALLATE PUTO SUBCONSCIENTE *¡NO ME INSULTES, MIERDAS!*.

Fin POV Zoro.

Mientras Zoro discutía con su subconsciente, Robin pensaba en lo que Zoro le habia dicho.

POV Robin.

¿Por que Zoro me habia dicho eso? Seguro que me habrá citado allí para aclararme que todo fue un Error, si seguro que es eso * pues yo creo que a Zoro le gustas* Ah hola Stephanie* Hola Robin* En serio Crees que a Zoro le gusto *estoy casi segura de que si* pero no estas cien por cien segura *No, pero tengo la corazonada de que si* Pero Zoro sale con Kuina *¿y que pasa? Si le gustas tú seguro que tarde o temprano la dejará* pero como la va a dwjar, si llevan saliendo desde primero * a eso venia yo, no te parece raro que Zoro Saliera con Kuina, el mismo dia en que tú Saliste con Jaguar D. Saul ( no se me ocurria Nadie mas, aparte de los Supernovas, pero no queria involucrarlos, por ahora ^_^)* No, no me parece raro, Solo fue una coincidencia * pues yo no creo eso, yo creo que Zoro aceptó por que tu ya tenias Novio* eso crees, Stephanie *si* No sé.

Fin Del POV Robin.

Nami miraba a su amiga de reojo, la notaba extraña e ida del planeta tierra.

—Oye Nami—Nami volteó para ver a Luffy acercandose a ella.

—¿que quieres, Luffy?—Preguntó Nami a Luffy.

—Noto a Zoro extraño—Dijo Luffy preocupado, Nami miró a Zoro, el cual iba al lado de Kuina. Lo miró y Notó que Zoro estaba igual que Robin.— Tienes Razón, Esta igual que Robin, les habrá pasado algo—dijo Nami a Luffy, este se encogió de hombro.

—no lo sé, pero deberiamos preguntarles después, te parece—dijo Luffy a Nami con una sonrisa de oreja a Oreja, Nami se volvió a perder en los ojos de Luffy.— Te parece—volvió a preguntar Luffy.

—em..si, si me parece—dijo Nami volviendo en sí.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

Eran las tres de la tarde, y las Clases acababan de Terminar, Cada alumno estaba preparando su mochila para Salir de la Clase e ir a sus casas. Zoro, Sanji y Luffy eran los últimos en irse.

—oye Marimo, ¿por que estas tan extraño desde que salimos del gimnasio?—Preguntó el Rubio, mientras metia los últimos libros en la mochila. Zoro lo miró de reojo.

—Sanji tiene Razón Zoro, estabas como ido—dijo Luffy Sumandose a la conversación. Ahora Zoro lo miró de reojo a él.

—eso es un tema privado—Fue lo único que dijo Zoro, colocandose la mochila en su hombro, Luffy infló sus mofletes e hizo un puchero.

—Pero Zoro..—dijo Luffy pero fue interrumpido por el peliverde.

—Nada de peros, es un tema delicado, no quiero compartirlo y punto—dijo Zoro con simpleza, Zanjando la Conversación.

Zoro se fue, dejando Solo a Luffy y a Sanji. Estos dos se mirarom confudidos.

—¿que le pasa al cabeza lechuga?—dijo Sanji colocandose la mochila en el hombro, como hizo Zoro hace un momento.

—no lo sé, pero estoy preocupado por él—dijo Luffy en Tono preocupado, Mientras también se colocaba la mochila en el hombro.

—No te preocupes, de seguro que Kuina lo tiene a dos velas, Pobre chica, aún no se como sigue con el Marimo—se compadeció Sanji de la hermosa Kuina. Luffy no entendió bien.

—¿Por que Kuina no deberia estar con Zoro?—dijo Luffy con tono confundido, Sanji comenzó a caminar y Luffy lo seguia esperando una respuesta.

—Solo decia que una hermosisima Chica no deberia estar con un marimo—Rió Sanji, Luffy aún no entendia, pero algo se encendió denteo de su cabeza.

—Por cierto Sanji, ¿No crees que el Mari..digo Zoro, y Robin estan muy raros últimamente?—Preguntó Luffy al Rubio. Este lo miró confundido.

—¿a que te refieres, Luffy?—Preguntó el rubio sin entender del todo a su alocado amigo.

—Pues que Zoro y Robin actuán muy raros Cuando estan cerca, uno del otro—respondió el pelinegro. Sanji paró en Seco con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Me estas diciendo que el marimo y mi Robin ocultan algo entre ellos—dijo el Rubio molesto, Luffy se encogió de hombros.

—no lo sé, pero estoy empezando a preocupar...—dijo Luffy, pero fue interrumpido por segunda vez hoy.

—Luuuffy—dijo una chica, con el pelo rosa, de tez blanca y que resultaba ser Jewelry Bonney.

—Hola bunny—Saludó Luffy contento.

—hola preciosa Damisela—Saludó también Sanji con corazoncitos en los ojos.

—Hola chicos, Luffy te he dicho mil veces que me llamo Bonney—Regaño La pelirrosa al moreno.—por cierto Ace me ha dicho que puedes venir a la fiesta e invitar a tus amigos—dijo Bonney, los dos chicos sonrieron.

—!En serio, Genial! ja ja ja ja—Exclamó Luffy saltando de alegria.

—si pero hay una condición, bueno mas Bien dos—dijo la Chica, Luffy paró de Saltar.

—¿Que condicines?—Preguntó Luffy.

—La primera es que Tú no puedes tomar alcohol, ni Comerte toda la comida, Solo refrescos y alguno bocatas—Avisó la chica, el moreno se arrodilló ante la chica.

—No beberé alcohol, no molestaré a Nadie, pero no me pidas que renuncie a tanta comida, te lo suplico, si no Sacio mi hambre, me moriré—dijo Luffy dramatizando.

—lo siento Luffy, no soy yo quien pongo estas condiciones—dijo la chica compadeciendose del pelinegro.—Pero puedes llevar tu propia comida a la fiesta—dijo La chica intentando animar al chico, cosa que funcionó a la perfección, pues luffy volvia a dar saltos de alegria.

—y la segunda condición—Volvió a decir la chica, Luffy volvió a parar en seco.— es que no permite la entrada a menores de dieciocho años—Volvió a Advertir la chica.

—!COMOOO¡ entonces Usopp, Vivi y Kaya no podrán Venir a la fiesta—dijo Luffy muy Molestó—yo tengo que invitar a todos mis amigos, y ellos son mis amigos—dijo Luffy muy molesto, pues para él la amistad era lo mas importante, aparte de la familia.

—es verdad, mis preciosas chica no podrán asistir a la fiesta—lloriqueó Sanji.

—lo siento chicos, pero esas son las condiciones de Ace—dijo la chica tajante. Los dos chicos se mirarón y suspirarón resignados.

—no podemos desobedecer a Ace, después de todo la fiesta es en su departamento—se resignó sanji, Luffy no estaba muy convencido de no llevar a Usopp y a la chicas a la fiesta, pero el Rubio tiene razón.

—Bueno chicos, hasta luego—se despidió Bonney.

—hasta luego, Bunny—dijo Luffy sin ganas.

—hasta luego Bella dama—se despidió Sanji con corazones el los ojos, otra vez.

—Vamos Sanji deberiamos ir al departamento ya, y decirle a Zoro lo de la fiesta, y también a Nami, Robin, peronna, koala, Vivi y a Kozha—Dijo Luffy volviendo a caminar.

—Eh, Khoza también—dijo El rubio molesto.

—¿por que no? Tiene dieciocho años y es nuestro amigo—dijo Luffy con simpleza, sin entender el cabreo del Rubio.—Kozha te hizo algo malo—dijo el moreno.

—no, no me hizo nada—negó sanji.

—entonces, ¿cual es el problema?—preguntó Luffy.

—Ninguno—dijo Sanji tranquilizandose.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Solo quiero avisar, de que a partir de este capitulo haré algunos Bonus, aqui les dejo el primero.**

...

Mihawk estaba sentado en su despacho, tomandose una taza de té, mientras Anotaba el comportamiento, trabajo y esfuerzos con el que hoy habian trabajado los alumnos en su Clase de educación Física.

Toc toc.

Alguien Tocó la puerta, Mihawk alzó el rostro.

—adelante—dijo Mihawk desde su asiento. La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a una pelirrosa, con la mochila del colegio.—¿qu..que haces a..aqui Pe..peronna?—Preguntó Nervioso Mihawk.—de..deberias irte a casa ya, las clases terminarón—dijo Mihawk mas nervioso, al ver como la chica cerraba la puerta tras de sí, y caminaba lentamente hacia él.

—Nada, solo venia a que me pongas buena nota—Dijo la chica acercandose mas a Mihawk.

—¿Que es..estas diciendo?—dijo Mihawk Nerviosisimo. La chica se agachó y se puso debajo de la mesa.—¿pe..peronna que estas Aaaaaaahciendo?.

—quieffes quefff tefff refffponggggda—(quieres que te responda)

—no, aaaah—gimió Mihawk.

Fin del Bonus.


End file.
